Vampire's Requiem
by KyraLeonheart
Summary: SasuSaku First part of the “Death is Only the Beginning” series. Sakura always loved vampire stories. That is until she met one herself and got more than she bargained for. Can love heal the wounds of betrayal and prevail even in death? Rating might chang
1. The Visitor

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own**** Naruto nor the song 'Jillian (I'd give my heart). The first belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama (bows) and the second to the wonderful band Within Temptation**

-

SasuSaku Romance/Fantasy

_**Summary**__:_ SasuSaku First part of the "Death is Only the Beginning" series. Sakura always loved vampire stories. That is until she met one herself and got more than she bargained for. Can love heal the wounds of betrayal and prevail even in death? LIMES

-

-

-

**Vampire's Requiem**

_**Chapter One – The Visitor**_

-

A young girl sighed as she heard the same song for the tenth time that day.

-

I've been dreaming for so long

To find a meaning to understand

The secret of life

Why am I here to try again?

Will I always, will you always

See the truth when it stares you in the face?

Will I ever, will I never free myself

By breaking these chains?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back, it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn

Have to live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back

And then at last I'll be on my way.

I've been living for so long

Many seasons passed me by

I've seen kingdoms through ages

Rise and fall, I've seen it all

I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders

Happening just in front of my eyes

Will I ever, will I never free myself

By making it right?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back, it's my soul

Your destiny is forlorn

Have to live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back

And then at last I'll be on my way

Jillian, our dream ended long ago

All our stories and all our glory I held so dear

We won't be together

For ever and ever, no more tears

I'll always be here until the end

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back, it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn

Have to live till it's undone

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back

And then at last I'll be on my way.

-

The song ended and another began. She loved to hear that particular soundtrack because it belonged to one of her favourite movies: a movie about vampires.

She had always been obsessed with the creatures of the night, more so than it would be deemed appropriate and even healthy.

Her unusual tastes, anti-social behaviour and unusual appearance (who the hell has pink hair?!) made her one of the least popular girls of Konoha High.

She could care less, though. It was her last year and she would be out of there in no time.

Oh, she couldn't wait to be eighteen…

"Haruno Sakura, turn that music down! It's giving me a headache!"

The pink-haired girl cursed under her breath but obeyed. It was never a good sign when her mother, Sayuri, called her by her full name.

"What's wrong mom?" The teenager kept her cool while her Inner Persona was screaming profanities at her mother for entering her room without knocking… AGAIN!

"Nothing's wrong honey. I just wanted to warn you that we'll have a guest tonight. You should look your best."

Sakura looked at her mother weirdly. Look her best? Sakura hated to dress up, she preferred to cover her abnormally large forehead with her hair and hide her undeveloped body under baggy clothes.

"You're kidding right?"

A sad look crossed Sayuri's face before turning back to a smile.

"I'm very serious, Saku-chan. Why don't you put on that beautiful red dress I bought last week?"

Sakura gaped at her mother.

"A dress?!"

Her mother winked playfully. "You'll see it's gonna be worth it."

"Wo-… Oh, I get it! He's a boy, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

Sakura growled before going back to her reading.

"He better be damned hot!"

Sayuri chuckled. "Oh, you have no idea… Be ready before eight, k?"

"Sure." Dismissing her mother with a wave of her hand she re-read the same paragraph for the third time.

'Great, I'm so lame even my MOTHER needs to set me up…'

'**Just pray that he's not TOO ugly.'**

'I wish he could be like Seth, the main character in this book.'

'**If you continue to think like that we'll end up dying ****a virgin!'**

'Oh, shut up will ya?'

'**Vampires are NOT real Saku-chan, the sooner you realize that the sooner we get some real action.'**

'…'

-

After a quick bath Sakura put on the knee-length red dress and pulled her hair up, not even bothering to put make-up.

Whoever the mysterious guy was, he wouldn't be hot. She wasn't that lucky. He was probably old too.

'An old pervert…'

Inner Sakura shuddered at the thought.

All of her parent's friends were old…

With a groan she sat on the bed and looked at the clock. It was still early.

'I need to do something or I'll die of anxiety.'

Luckily our heroin was saved by the ringing of the doorbell followed by the familiar voice of her father.

Haruno Arashi was a very strict man. How he had complied with whatever Sayuri was planning was beyond Sakura's understanding.

"Sakura." Speaking of the devil. "Come down here. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

''**Here we go…'**

With a deep breath Sakura went downstairs to meet the strange visitor.

It was then that she saw HIM.


	2. Meeting Sasuke

_**Summary**__:_ SasuSaku First part of the "Death is Only the Beginning" series. Sakura always loved vampire stories. That is until she met one herself and got more than she bargained for. Can love heal the wounds of betrayal and prevail even in death? LIMES

-

-

-

**Vampire's Requiem**

_**Chapter **__**Two – Meeting Sasuke**_

-

'_**Oh my God…'**_

'You can say that again.'

'_**He's freaking HOT!!'**_

And he was indeed.

Flawless fair skin, midnight-blue hair, perfect lips and the most intense eyes she had ever seen.

'Now that's what a vampire should look like.'

'_**That's what EVERY **__**man should look like! He's drop dead gorgeous!!'**_

Sakura finished the last steps with great difficulty. Her legs refused to obey her commands, almost turning into jelly as the stranger pierced her with a predatory look.

She wanted to come closer and flee at the same time. He was hypnotic; looking so much intensity at her that she thought he could see right through her, examining her darkest secrets. She felt naked under his gaze.

The corner of his lips turned upwards in a smirk. That simple gesture was much more attractive than it should be allowed!

"Ah, so this is the young Sakura."

The pink-haired snorted. "Like you look much older."

His smirk widened considerably and for a moment she could swear she saw fangs.

Seriously, she had to stop daydreaming.

"I don't, do I?"

"Well duh."

The stranger chuckled. "Looks can be deceiving, Sakura-_chan_."

'_**Damn, that was sexy.'**_

'I hope he doesn't call my name like THAT every time…'

'_**I hope he does!'**_

'Horney little…'

Deciding that it was best to ignore the annoying voice she had in her head for as long as she could recall, Sakura tried to remember what the onyx-eyed boy had told her.

"I seem to be at a loss here. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

The stranger gently grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her wrist almost teasingly. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san."

Somehow it seemed to amuse him the way she politely used his surname.

Did she think she could escape him?

Oh, she was in for a surprise.

Arashi coughed nervously and led them to the dinning room.

Sasuke passed by her to follow the Haruno patriarch. He was so close, teasing her but never really making contact with her skin.

For a moment it looked like he was sniffing her neck, feeling her blood flowing, hearing the rapid beating of her heart…

A strange feeling overwhelmed her. Gasping she realized that she wanted to be taken into his arms, to feel his lips on her neck, his cold lips penetrating her skin…

Sakura shivered as the Uchiha disappeared into the room leaving her with a deep sense of loss.

'What was that all about?!'

'_**That was freaking intense!'**_

If vampires did exist, then she would have sworn Sasuke was one of them. How else could she explain such sudden attraction? It felt like a spell casted by the Devil himself.

'_**A very SENSUAL devil.'**_

Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, the pink-haired girl followed suit and took her place at the table, seating in front of him.

For a long moment no word was spoken. Even her usually very talkative mother was strangely quiet.

And it didn't help either that Sasuke seemed to be undressing her with his eyes!

'_**This is gonna be a VERY long night…'**_


	3. Under the Moonlight

Summary: SasuSaku First part of the "Death is Only the Beginning" series

_**Summary**__:_ SasuSaku First part of the "Death is Only the Beginning" series. Sakura always loved vampire stories. That is until she met one herself and got more than she bargained for. Can love heal the wounds of betrayal and prevail even in death? LIMES

-

-

-

**Vampire's Requiem**

_**Chapter **__**Three – Under the Moonlight**_

-

True enough, the dinner turned out to be very innerving indeed. Barely a word was exchanged between them and throughout the night Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her, analysing her every move, examining her every word…

It was almost as if he was the judge, the jury and the executioner in her trial and his decision would determine if she lived or died.

Sakura inwardly chuckled. She was being overly dramatic again. The dinner had been rather boring for the Uchiha and he had merely found something to distract himself with. Yes, that was it.

When the dinner was (finally!) over Sakura half expected their guest to excuse himself for the night. Instead he did something completely different and unexpected.

"A stroll?!" Sakura said, baffled. He wanted to go on a stroll with her?

"I think that's a wonderful idea honey." Sakura openly gaped at her mother. Being outside alone on the dark with a total stranger? What was she thinking?

'_**She isn't.'**_

Sakura agreed with her inner voice. Her mother couldn't possibly be thinking.

"It's getting late and I'm sure Uchiha-san is tired…"

"I was the one who proposed we'd go for a walk, Sakura-chan. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to go."

The pink-haired girl glared at guest's smug expression.

'Insufferable jerk!'

'_**That may be, but he's a very **__**attractive jerk!'**_

'Have you no decency?'

'_**None at all."**_ Inner Sakura said happily.

Outer Sakura inwardly growled. It seemed she had a very horney inner mind.

"Uchiha-san is right Sakura. You two go on, enjoy while you're still young." Great, even her father was setting her up.

'We're really lame…'

'_**Be happy our parents have good taste.'**_

"Fine! But I have classes early tomorrow so I can't be out long."

Sasuke looked at her with a dangerous glow on his beautiful eyes.

-

The couple walked in silence towards a river nearby. Not a word was spoken as they enjoyed the breathtaking full moon on the sky and the cool breeze caressing their skin.

For the first time that night Sakura felt comfortable with the raven-haired boy.

The only thing bothering her now where her feet so she paused long enough to slip off her high-heel shoes. The grass was soft under her bare feet, but she already knew that for it wasn't the first time she went there.

Sasuke seemed amused at the childish behaviour but still said nothing, even when she beamed up at him with child-like delight.

A little while later they made it to the river and sat near a border. Sakura put her shoes aside and let her feet slip inside the water, the cold temperature numbing her throbbing feet.

That was why she hated that kind of shoes.

Closing her eyes she tilted her head to the side to appreciate the relieving feeling.

Instants later ice-like fingers caressed her exposed neck.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at him even if her inner self was basking on the feeling of his skin against hers.

"What does it look like, Sakura-_chan_?"

"You're invading my personal space!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly "Is that so?" His fingers trailed downwards, teasing her collarbone.

She bated his hand away. "Stop touching me!"

He buried his hand on her soft hair, pulling it just enough so that their eyes met but not so much as to hurt her. "I touch what is mine when I please."

Sakura glared into those endless dark pools he called eyes. "And who said I'm yours?!"

Sasuke smirked wickedly. "I did. And so did your parents."

Before she could say anything else his lips came crashing on hers.


End file.
